Not A Day for Sun
by InnocentFighter
Summary: He knew what it felt like, to have that tiny bit of relief go crashing to the ground. He had felt it more than once in his mad dash across Marineford. It was, he had just tried so hard and his efforts weren't rewarded. Tears came out of his eyes now, blending in with the rain all except for their salty taste.


**Zolu week day 3: Rain.**

 **I skipped day 2, cause I'm doubling it up with day 8. Also this is a little angsty**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

* * *

Luffy stood steady in front of the grave. His eyes soaking in the details of the marble blocks perfectly chiseled, as his clothes soaked in the rain. It was pouring, but he didn't really notice, too enthralled with the deep grooves marking out the graves' owners. There was a distinct lack of time existing in this space, he could've been there for seconds or days, only he knew it wasn't that long his crew would start to look for him, despite his request for privacy.

They had been reluctant to let him go off on his own, but his first mate (as always) told them that he'd be fine to go off alone for a little while. Though it was most likely unwillingly said. Since they reunited many had been disinclined to stay out of eyesight of another. In case their rush from Sabondy was just a thought in a moment of desperation and they were still stuck on separate islands.

He knew what it felt like, to have that tiny bit of relief go crashing to the ground. He had felt it more than once in his mad dash across Marineford. It was, he had just tried so hard and his efforts weren't rewarded. Tears came out of his eyes now, blending in with the rain all except for their salty taste.

If he had tried harder, would the graves not exist, would only one exist? They were questions he wished he had the answer to. His knees, now trembling as the sobs came full force, because a person wasn't really dead until there's a grave (Jimbei's and Law's reactions had told him the truth but here was the proof.) For once he was glad of the solitude, he had broken down in the eyes of others far too often recently.

Now he was sure that a substantial amount of time had passed, tears still traced down his face but the sobs had subsided and his gaze return to the carefully carved letters. Part of him was thankful for the ability to see these graves, the other part of him wished he had continued in blissful ignorance. He wasn't sure which part was going to win in the end.

Sometime later, or maybe none at all, he heard footsteps behind him. It was easy to figure out it was one of his crew, and with a quick turn of the head he saw the familiar form of his first mate striding over to him. He ignored the other in favor of continuing to gaze at the graves as if they held the secrets to the universe.

Zoro's presence beside him was calming in some ways, irritating in others as he wanted to be alone. The swordsman said nothing as he stood a little behind where Luffy was sitting. After a while the rain started to come down harder.

"Captain, we should probably get out of this rain." Zoro broke the silence first.

Luffy turned his head expecting to see a scowl, but instead it was a soft face that he saw. It was also a suggestion, his first mate wasn't going to make him move. He turned back to the grave, ignoring the request.

"How do you think he's feeling now?" Luffy asked.

Zoro hummed. "I didn't really know him, so I can't say, but I think he would probably be relieved."

"Why?"

"Because his little brother is back with his crew, alive and healthy."

Luffy nodded, he was sure Ace would yell at him for sitting out in the rain for so long without getting something to cover him.

They fell silent again, and Luffy was starting to become more and more aware of the chill in the air. Maybe it was the graves or the feeling that had filled the air, but Luffy found himself letting his confidence slip one more time.

"Hey, Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not going to die are you?"

"Not any time soon I hope."

Luffy frowned.

"I can't say something like that, you know it as well as I. It's a fact of life."

His frown deepened. "Zoro."

"I can't tell you I won't die, but I will do my best to stay by you."

He wasn't entirely happy with that answer but he would take it. Luffy knew that such wishes were childish, they felt nice though. But he looked once more at the grave, and knew that a promise not to die wasn't enough from keeping his older brother alive. One more time he glanced back at Zoro, who was standing proud with his arms crossed.

With a single fluid motion he launched himself at his first mate. The swordsman wasn't expecting it, but he quickly adjusted himself so they wouldn't both go crashing into the ground. Luffy felt a solid arm wrap around his waist as he tightened his arms around the other's neck.

They were still soaking wet, but neither of them really minded enjoying each other's company. Relaxing in the fact that they had both survived what the world had thrown at them, and that there was one more reason that they had to fight their very hardest.

Around them the rain beat down without any signs of stopping anytime soon. it wasn't a day for sunshine after all.

* * *

 **We're at the bottom! Leave you thoughts below! Later!~IF**


End file.
